A data center environment is a collection of computing devices performing various computing functions, e.g., computing, data storage, server applications, databases, etc. Modern data center environments can include one or more data storage servers (“storage servers”). A storage server is a computing device configured to store large amounts of data. As an example, a storage server can have a processor, network interface, and many data storage devices (e.g., hard disk drives, optical drives, solid state drives, etc.).
Some data storage devices are prone to various failures. For example, hard disk drives and optical drives can have various mechanical failures, and solid state drives can have memory failures. Data center operators use various techniques to recover from such failures. One such technique is to store data redundantly, sometimes with error correction codes, in multiple data storage devices. For example, data center operators can use various configurations of redundant arrays of independent disk drives (“RAID”) or other recovery techniques. In some configurations of these techniques, storage servers may support “hot swapping,” which is the ability to remove a data storage device and insert a replacement data storage device without shutting down the storage server. When a replacement data storage device is detected, the storage server automatically populates the detected data storage device, e.g., with data or error correction codes, so that no data was lost by removing a data storage device.
To minimize “downtime” (the time a particular data storage device is inaccessible to the storage server) and generally to facilitate maintenance and configuration of a storage server, it is desirable to mechanically configure the storage server so that the time required to remove and install a data storage device is reduced. To maximize the amount of data in a particular storage server, it is desirable to densely pack the data storage devices so that the available space is efficiently utilized. Densely packing data storage devices can concentrate the heat from such devices while also restricting air flow passages making it difficult to cool the devices.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed embodiments. Further, the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments. Moreover, while the disclosed technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to unnecessarily limit the embodiments described. On the contrary, the embodiments are intended to cover all suitable modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the embodiments as defined by the appended claims.